1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile device for estimating a location using a particle filter generated based on a three-dimensional (3D) magnetic field map, and a method using the mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the spread of smart phones, a demand exists for location estimation technologies for providing a location-based service (LBS) in various areas. In particular, three technologies for estimating a location in an indoor environment are commercialized. The three technologies include a location estimating method using a mobile communication signal, a location estimating method using a wireless local area network (WLAN), and a location estimating method using an ultra wideband (UWB).
In the method using the mobile communication signal, a mobile device may approximate a location of the mobile device to a location of a cell base station to which the mobile device is connected, and/or perform triangulation by measuring times of arrival (TOAs) of signals received from at least three proximate base stations, thereby estimating the location of the mobile device. In the method using the WLAN, a mobile device (e.g., a WLAN terminal) may approximate a location of the mobile device to a location of an access point (AP) to the mobile device is related, and/or measure a signal intensity of a proximate AP and perform pattern matching between the measured signal intensity and a fingerprinted map previously recorded, thereby estimating the location of the mobile device. In the method using the UWB, a mobile device may perform triangulation by measuring distances from APs generating UWB signals, thereby estimating a location of the mobile device.